The Avengers meet Nappa
by Marcus De Gabriel
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but when i first saw this story it was terrible, so i tried to fix it up as best as i could, so please read mine and the original from dbzwriter123 and tell me if i managed to make it better.
_**Hey Marcus here,**_

 _ **I have never actually written fanfiction before but I have read some very awesome pieces of work, but this story from**_ _ **dbzwriter123**_ _ **was terrible. So I decided I might as well give it a try and see if I could clean it up and make it better, I knocked this out in about an hour so if it sucks just tell me, Any way this was my first try so please review after reading, I thank you for your views and I hope you all read many more great fanfics.**_

* * *

 _ **Avenger's Verse**_

The avengers had finally defeated Galactus, after a hard and grueling fight while gaining many injuries in the battle. After ensuring that there were no civilians trapped by debris, ( _and finding Bruce some cloths_ ) everyone met back up at Stark tower for a round of drinks and celebration. While Tony was drinking his scotch he noticed that Thor was looking out at the horizon with a troubled expression. Tony said while looking at the worried Thor, "What wrong you should be happy, we beat Galactus and saved the Realms". "I know, but I can't help but sense that there is something coming, something evil" Thor bluntly replied. "Don't worry. I don't know about you but I don't think anyone wants to tango with us after what we did to Galactus." Tony said while grinning. "Alright, but I will not be letting my guard down." Thor replied strongly.

 _ **DragonBall Z Verse**_

Meanwhile, In HFIL, Nappa was looking at an oni guard in shock "What do you mean you've never heard of me? I was the terror of the galaxy alongside Prince Vegeta.", "Nope. The only people I've heard beings spoken of like that are, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu." The demon men replied while trying to remember who this 'prince vegeta' guy was. "Oh yeah. I remember now. Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyan race. But I've never heard of him having a guy called Nappa beside him, from any of the people he's sent to us" he replied. "Now if you've finished taking up my time I need to return to duty, can't let King Yemma now I was slaking off and talking to the evil souls" the oni continued, while shuddering as he thought of the last worker who was caught, Two Hundred Years of overtime work with no pay at all.

As the bald saiyan watched the oni walk away, he grumbled to himself under his breath, "Years of work helping that scrawny, ungrateful, midget prince, and what do I get. Beat up by that low class saiyan and then instead of helping me he just chucks me into the air and blasted me, as if I was nothing". While he continued to talk to himself he noticed all the other denizens of HEFL racing toward randomly appearing portals while shouting about a way to the living world. With no thought at all to those near him he instantly powered up to his maximum and shot towards the portal while carelessly blasting those in between him and the portal while thinking, " _Even if this is temporary I'll definitely make the earthlings fear me as I blow them into oblivion"._

When he shot through the other side of the portal he instantly noticed all the chaos and started grinning, as he watched the normal souls getting attacked by the army he decided to remind them of what he did to them years ago and instantly opened his mouth and charged his Ki to it before releasing in one massive beam plowing through their tanks and soldiers with ease, while laughing in ecstasy at the slaughter.

As this was happening Gohan as The Great Saiyaman was flying around defending the civilians without difficulty, however when Nappa had fired his blast it instantly caught his attention, ' _that Ki signature, no way_ ' Gohan thought to himself while having a flashback to seeing Piccolo in front of him taking Nappa's blast head on. While he was frozen I shock Nappa noticed the oddly dressed figure and decided to blast it for fun, instantly Gohan smacked the Ki blast away and focused on his new/old opponent and spoke, "What are you doing here Nappa, I thought Vegeta blasted you into the after life", Nappa, hearing this, wondered who this was as he had never seen someone this funnily dressed before "Who are you, have I seen you before", Gohan decided to give him some parting words before he " _helped_ " Nappa back to HFIL "I was the young child you nearly kid after killing Mr. piccolo, this time I know I'm more powerful than you and no longer scared". Nappa was shocked as he figured it out "Kakarot's brat" he screamed, before hearing the reply, "Yep, now die, KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA" Gohan roared, while firing his dads signature move. However Gohan didn't Know or notice, was that using that much power in such a focused beam, actually blasted Nappa through the already weakened dimensional walls while Nappa used all his power to block as much of the blast as he could.

 _ **Between Dimensional Walls**_

 _As he floated through what seemed like empty space he noticed what seemed like the same type of portal that transported him from HFIL to Earth, however he notice it was slowly closing itself, Deciding he had nothing to lose he used what little power he had left to float him self through the tear in space just before it finished sealing itself closed. As he lay on the ground he noticed he was still alive and he seemed to be alone and safe, so he allowed himself to pass out, never noticing that he was on top of the torch of the Statue of Liberty._

 _ **Avengers Verse**_

While this was happening Tony was reading the data that Jarvis had sent to him with a grim expression as he slowly finished his glass of scotch. When he did he called out "Avengers assemble", as they did Thor asked, "what is it friend Tony" "I'm not sure yet. But Jarvis is picking up a dimensional tear, and I thought we should check it out, to be sure it's not a new danger". Steve immediately picked up on Tony's worry and said, "I agree. Everyone, Suit up."


End file.
